1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention disclosed generally relate to data processing systems and associated methods for processing and displaying messages. In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to methods, data processing systems, and computer program products for processing near real-time or real time messages over a communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of communications networks to send and receive messages is common. For example, the well-known e-mail has become an ubiquitous messaging technology. Instant messaging (IM) is another messaging technology which facilitates near real-time communication over a network. IM applications typically include features such as immediate receipt of acknowledgment or reply, group sessions, conference services (including voice and video), session logging, quick exchange of information (like Universal Resource Locators (URLs) or a segment of a document), and file transfer.
Users of instant messaging often maintain multiple IM sessions simultaneously. For example, users may have ten or more IM sessions ongoing at the same time. A user may have IM sessions both in one-on-one and group contexts. Separate IM sessions are presented via respective IM windows. The use of multiple, simultaneous IM sessions might lead to undesired outcomes such as when user A enters a message intended for user B in the IM window having the IM session with user C. This may occur, for example, when user A has multiple IM windows open and mistakenly selects the wrong IM window. User A may enter a message into the unintended IM window without looking at the recipient's name, resulting in the message being inadvertently sent to the wrong recipient.
In another example, user A might have multiple IM windows open with user B, such as via a universal chat client like Trillian™ or Pidgin. For example, one IM session is opened with user B via a work service IM provider, while another IM session is opened with user B via a personal IM service provider. From all or most appearances, the two IM windows supporting the respective IM sessions may appear identical, and therefore, user A may inadvertently send messages pertaining to work over the personal IM service provider and, conversely, send messages related to personal matters over the work IM service provider. Forwarding communications to an unintended recipient might produce unwanted results—such as sending confidential data over an unsecured public system, or sending inappropriate private, personal messages over a work system.
With IM becoming an important part of both personal and business communications, there exists an ongoing need and desire to enhance the functionality and usability of this type of communication tool.